<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foolish Girl by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198786">Foolish Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate'>i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VerLady Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, DMC3, Devil May Cry 3, F/M, Hurt and comfort, and convinces her to finish the path she started on, dante's out there somewhere, hurt and get ur ass up and keep going, i guess??? or like, in hell, probably, they thinking about their moms, vergil gives lady a hand, woohoo we climbing the towerrrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After facing Dante in the Library, Lady has almost given up hope--until she once again crosses paths with Vergil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VerLady Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foolish Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Everything was quiet after Dante left. She was bruised, her leg throbbing. She knew if she stood, her knees would buckle and her body would give out. Maybe this whole thing had been a mistake. She had meant to see things through to the very end—had been determined to do it. No one could stop her, not Dante… not… the one named <em>Vergil</em>. And then… her father <em>lied</em> to her. She had seen it in that demon’s blue eyes.</p><p>                <em>“You forced him into this!” </em></p><p><em>                “Is that what you think?” </em>She had been frozen, staring into those emotionless eyes—finding nothing but honesty in his expression. “<em>Foolish girl.”</em></p><p>Foolish girl… yes, she felt like a fool now. She had failed. Failed her mother and failed herself. And now Dante was off to do what she couldn’t even accomplish. She hugged her knees, trying hard not to cry again. When she heard the tapping of boots on the solid ground of the Temen-ni-gru library. The rustle of fabric, the sound of a heavy door being pulled open, and then a pause. She blinked away tears, meeting his eyes once more—the demon from before. The one in blue. <em>Vergil</em>.</p><p>                He studied her for a long moment, one hand holding open the enormous red door, the other holding tight to his sheath. She had seen his skill with the weapon when he faced Dante. He was <em>dangerous</em>.</p><p>                “What are you staring at?” she hissed, hugging her knees tightly again, the throbbing in her leg growing worse. “Haven’t ridiculed me enough?”</p><p>                He let go of the door and it shut with a shuddering <em>bang</em>! And stepped towards her, emotionless. “Get up.”</p><p>                She reached for her gun, hands shaking. “Don’t come any closer—”</p><p>                “Get on your feet,” he said, “Didn’t you come here for a purpose?”</p><p>                “Purpose…?” She blinked, hand still tight on her pistol, her legs were shaking. She couldn’t stand now, no matter how he commanded or compelled her.</p><p>                “Pathetic,” he growled, letting his sheath hang at his side and reaching out to grab her arms before she could protest, pulling her to her feet. “Stand up. Your father is above us now,” he whispered. “You have a <em>job</em> to finish, don’t you? For your <em>mother</em>?” The way he said that word… He shook her and she grasped his coat so she wouldn’t fall. She didn’t dare put weight on her leg, she felt dizzy like the blood was dropping away from her head.</p><p>                “I… Dante—”</p><p>                “Forget about Dante,” Vergil spat, “Your father took something that belongs to <em>me</em>. I’m following him to retrieve it. Once I have what’s rightfully <em>mine</em>, why should I care what happens to him? I’ll send him back to you, and then it’s <em>your</em> turn. Do you understand?”</p><p>                “Dante went—”</p><p>                “I said forget about him,” Vergil said, gripping her shoulders tight. “Where is your zeal? Your passion? You are duty-bound to complete this day—for your <em>mother</em>! Just as <em>I </em>am duty-bound to complete this day for my… for the power that is <em>rightfully mine </em>by my bloodline. My inheritance. You and I—we must see this through.” He narrowed his eyes, his voice dropping to a whisper, “If you can’t then you’re more of a fool than I thought.”</p><p>                <em>For … my mother… </em>She bit her lip and then furrowed her brow, clutching his coat. She nodded once. “For my mother.”</p><p>                Why he was encouraging her—she couldn’t understand. The way he said <em>mother </em>made her pause. The way he said it… it was like… She glanced into his cool eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Dante and Vergil’s mother… what happened to her…? Did he know the pain she felt…?</p><p>Or maybe it was just that… he couldn’t stand to see any mission incomplete. To see passion forgotten—and tossed aside. He was right—it <em>was</em> pathetic. She had set out to do something, and here he was—offering her the chance to at last put it behind her, to avenge her mother, to finish what she started, to <em>let go</em>.</p><p>There was one <em>tiny</em> problem. Her legs were shaking so bad, she knew the moment she let go of his coat her knees would buckle and she would be on the ground again. <em>Foolish girl. I can’t even… stand on my own</em>.</p><p>                “You’re hesitating again,” Vergil said coolly, “Stand up straight. I’m going now, to reclaim what’s mine—” He let go of her shoulders, and Lady’s knee’s <em>buckled</em> with a snap, she tried to grasp his coat, but slipped and fell hard to the floor, pain shot through her leg where her father had cut deep to draw blood.</p><p>                His cool eyes glanced between her wound, and her shaking hands, and before she could say another word he leaned over and lifted her into his arms. “W-wha—!” She wanted to protested, but he held her tight, and close, and began to walk before she could say anything else. “I can walk myself!” She snapped as he pulled open the red door and stepped through, on his way to the top of the tower. They both knew she was lying, So she didn’t try to get away and he didn’t set her down. She held tight to his blue coat, studying him. He was so much like Dante, just… colder. More distant. His jaw set, his eyes hard. But his hands were warm against her leg and back, and there was a gentleness behind that veil of uncaring. She could see it—just out of reach. <em>Maybe that was why he had stopped. </em></p><p>                <em>What do you know about family? You’re a demon. </em>She had said to Dante, not long before. <em>What do I know about demons? </em>Not very much. And clearly, she could tell just looking at him, that there was more to Vergil than he let <em>anyone</em> see.</p><p>                He carried her up the tower, setting her down Just below the path to the top. “I’m going on ahead,” he said, “You’ll be fine from here.” It wasn’t a question. She leaned against a pillar, testing her leg. It ached, protesting. She’d rest a little. Vergil was already moving away, coat tossing on the wind. They were so far up the lights of the city couldn’t be seen through the thick clouds.</p><p>                “V-Vergil, wait…” she whispered, reaching out to grasp the sleeve of his coat before he could move on. He turned, pale blue eyes meeting hers. “Thank you.” He nodded once. “You and Dante, you both…” She hesitated, and he let out a sigh. His expression softened a little, the creases at his brow smoothing as he relaxed, a soft light in his blue eyes. </p><p>“Foolish girl.” And then he was gone, and she was left with only his lingering warmth, and the sense that maybe someday they would meet again. Soon it would be her turn. Soon she would face her father. And she took in a breath, gathering her strength for that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>